


Таємна мова квітів

by Netttle



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Humor, Language of Flowers, M/M, Oblivious, Superpowers, Translation in Ukrainian
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: Найромантичніша мова кохання — мова квітів.(Фік перекладено на фестиваль української фанатської творчості “Чумацький Шлях – 2017”)





	Таємна мова квітів

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret Language of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451388) by [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight). 



  


— Ми вдячні вашому уряду за гостинність, раднице, — посміхнувся Джим представниці уряду Песпори.  
Песпоранці радо контактували з прибульцями та обмінювалися ідеями і знаннями з представниками Федерації впродовж візиту «Ентерпрайза». Джим передбачав, що ця планета стане бажаним членом Федерації.  
Радниця Намарі розправила груди та майнула крилами.

— Як казав один із наших пророків, кожен гість може виявитися утаємниченим богом, згадайте дні, коли нас прихистив Мелбері. Ми віримо, що майбутні дружні стосунки із Федерацією будуть плідними для обох сторін.

— Було б чудово, якби усі види в галактиці наслідували цю науку, — сказав Джим, подумки пригадавши свої попередні сутички із клінгонами та ромуланцями.

Довге блакитне та помаранчеве пір'я у хвості радниці Намарі здійнялося дибки.

— Чимало конфліктів виникає через непорозуміння, сподіваюся, тобі буде подаровано здатність бачити серцем підчас усіх твоїх майбутніх зустрічей.

— Дякую. Я вдячний за благословення, — посміхнувся Джим у відповідь.

  
Коли Джим повернувся на корабель після місії, дві бузкові квітки з гострими пелюстками, що звисали з плеча Боунза, викликали в нього посмішку.

— Улещуєш свого внутрішнього квіткаря? Сулу зрадіє, що знайшов споріднену душу.

— Що ти верзеш? — запитав Боунз, схрестивши руки на грудях.

— Це не зовсім за статутом, але квіти тобі личать.

— На мені нема жодних квітів, — повільно вимовив Боунз. — І якщо не знущаєшся з мене, доведеться тебе обстежити і дізнатися, чого це тобі ввижається таке.

Джим повернувся до Спока, щоб той підтвердив, що Боунз каже це серйозно, і знітився, побачивши жовту зірчасту квітку з червоним серцем та зеленими смужками, що прикрашала комірець Спока. Щось вочевидь пішло не так.

— Ходімо в лазарет. 

А Спокові Джим додав:

— На тобі командування, поки Боунз не підтвердить, що я в нормі.

Спок кивнув і вирушив на місток, а Джим мусив проковтнути свій коментар, бо нова помаранчево-червона квітка розквітла на комірці Спока.

  
— Отже, нічого надприроднього в твоїй крові я не знайшов, але твій мозок зараз працює по-іншому. Дивися, — сказав Боунз, вказавши на екран, — рівень активності мозку фронтальної та темпоральної долей надзвичайно високий, сигнали з них поступають в ділянку, що відповідає за опрацювання символічної інформації. То що ти там робив на планеті? Чіпав якісь артефакти? Розмовляв з тими, з ким не слід говорити?

— Нічого особливого не робив, — сказав Джим. — Я весь час був із загоном, окрім кількахвилинної розмови з радницею Намарі, яка побажала мені всього найкращого. — І він пригадав її слова: 

— Вона побажала мені ясного бачення підчас наступних зустрічей, напевне, звичайне благословення.

— Коли йдеться про тебе, ніколи не буває «звичайних благословень», — відповів Боунз, і бузкова квітка на його плечі перетворилася на жовту квітку з червоними шпорами. — Я ніколи не можу почуватися спокійно, коли ти і Спок лізете в чергову халепу.

— Ми ще у зоні зв'язку з Песпорою, я скажу Ухурі викликати їх на зв'язок, — сказав Джим. — І головне питання: я можу повернутися на місток?

— Ні, не рекомендую, поки ми не з'ясуємо, що ти вільний від будь-яких ментальних маніпуляцій, — сказав Боунз, на очах перетворюючись на профі, але жовто-червона квітка псувала все враження. — Зробімо ще кілька тестів.

Джим зітхнув, але здався без зайвих протестів, тому що розумів, як це важливо.

  
— Отже я змушений на деякий час відійти від своїх обов'язків, боюся, тобі доведеться перебрати повноваження на себе, — зітхнув Джим, повідомляючи Споку про результати.

— Це важливо для місії — переконатися, що твоя ментальна цілісність не порушена, — сказав Спок. Жовта квітка-зірка з зеленими смужками на його комірці хитнула голівкою вбік Джима, і Джим помітив, що її помаранчево-червона компаньонка тепер роздвоїлася.

— Якщо дозволиш, я можу здійснити мелдінг, щоб визначити наявність будь-якого втручання в твій розум.

Джим відвів погляд і втупився в стіну. Навіть після того, як він усвідомив своє почуття до Спока, він почувався непевно щодо можливого викриття цієї таємниці за допомогою мелдінгу та обтяження Спока небажаним почуттям.

— Дякую за пропозицію, але раптом твій розум теж опиниться під впливом? Один із нас має бути здатним керувати кораблем.

— Я певен щодо своєї розумової дисципліни, її досить, щоб захистити нас, — відповів Спок, опустивши погляд. — Але якщо ти маєш сумніви...

Спок справді знав, на яких струнах душі грати, подумав Джим.

— Сперше поговорімо з радницею Намарі. А зараз, коли вже ми тут, зіграймо партію?

— Добре. Зараз маю роботу в лабораторії номер два, але о двадцятій нуль-нуль я вільний.

— Я весь твій! — посміхнувся Джим, сподіваючись, що Спок не збагне, що це справді так.  
  
— Мої вітання, капітане Кірк. Чим можу зарадити? — Радниця Намарі з'явилася на екрані, її голову прикрашала біло-червона пухнаста квітка.

Джим посміхнувся.

— Це неочікувана радість, бачити вас знову, але є термінова ситуація, яка потребує вашої поради.

І він розповів їй усе про свій новий зір, який з'явився після повернення на корабель.

— Мабуть, ти сподобався Паенару, богу див, і він винагородив тебе, — радниця Намарі клацнула дзьобом. — Бо, як мені відомо, зір, як у тебе, досі не траплявся серед мого народу. І ми вдячні тобі, що ти збагатив наші знання про богів.

— Це честь для мене. Але як мені відмовитися від цього подарунка? Як мені повернути свій нормальний зір?

— Паенар обдаровує нас, щоб спрямувати наш політ у найліпшому напрямку. Коли потрапиш у святилище після подорожі, тоді тільки зможеш відпочити. На жаль, я тобі не допоможу.

Коли екран згас, Боунз вибухнув:

— Ну чому прибульці не дарують щось корисне і просте, по типу кристалів дилітію? Хоча би раз!

— Боунзе, — Джим обпік його поглядом і повернувся до команди на містку:

— Радниця Намарі сказала, що це благословення, і я вірю, що вона казала щиро, але ми маємо бути обережними, отже я не з'явлюся на містку, поки Боунз не дозволить. Керуватиме Спок.

Спок сказав:

— У вільний від професійних обов'язків час я надаватиму допомогу медичному відділу, щоб дослідити питання і виявити, як змінити цю ситуацію.

— Дякую, Спок, — посміхнувся Джим. — Я певен, разом із Боунзом ви миттєво знайдете рішення. Які є питання?

В очах Ухури стрибали бісенята.

— Які квіти ви бачите на нас?

Пелюстки рожевої лугової квітки ворухнулися біля її плеча.

— Ліхніс! — вигукнув Джим.

Очі Ухури стали круглі, немов плошки.

— О, капітане, не чекала від вас компліментів! — сказала вона.

— Що ви маєте на увазі?

— Згідно з таємною мовою квітів, що існувала у стародавній Англії в дев'ятнадцятому столітті, ліхніс означав гострий розум та дотепність. Одне з моїх хоббі — це вивчення секретних мов, то ж я на цьому знаюся.

— Вам личить, — засміявся Джим, вирішивши пізніше дізнатися більше про цю мову квітів.

  
В дитинстві Джим зростав у садочку, повному рудбекій, будлей, маленьких айстр, цинній та інших квітів, і йому це подобалося. Вже дорослим він любив милуватися та вдихати аромати квітів, коли випадала нагода в мирній місії. І от вікторіанська мова квітів захопила його своїм складним символізмом. Авжеж, значення крижаної трави здавалося досить прозорим: кров стигне в жилах, немов від криги, але чому ваточник метеликовий спонукав забити на все — цього він не міг зрозуміти. І понад усе його бентежив той факт, що дарунок з іншої планети кодував почуття і думки людей в забуті символи загадкової мови Землі. Але поки що його спостереження підтверджували цю гіпотезу.

Геліотропи розквітали в лабораторіях корабля, коли підлеглі Спока працювали над своїми експериментами, і кислиця з'являлася, коли їхні зусилля винагороджував успіх. Один погляд на гостролист — і Джим міг передрікати результати всіх матчів та партій у спортивному залі та кімнаті відпочинку. Лунарія, крижана трава та квіти морозника прикрашали членів екіпажу, які мали пояснювати йому причини випадку в лабораторії номер шість.

— Здається, коли все закінчиться, я сумуватиму за тим, скільки кольорів зараз буяє на кораблі, — сказав Джим Споку.

— Моя пропозиція все ще в силі, — сказав Спок, піднімаючи руку в особливому жесті.

Тоді Джим продемонстрував йому свою найяскравішу посмішку і похапцем заховав усі свої думки про Спока в найпотаємніші куточки душі.

— Починай, — погодився він.

Розум Спока прослизнув на котячих лапах, і Джим затремтів, коли Спок почав вивчати його свідомість. Щойно Спок залишив його, Джим майже впав до його рук, але втримався і запитав:

— То як?

Помаранчево-червона квітка Спока перетворилася на білу багатопелюсткову.

Спок сказав:

— Нема ознак будь-якого вторгнення в твій розум або маніпуляцій з ним.

— Дякую, — сказав Джим. Він відчув полегшення, але й дивне розчарування, що його таємниця залишилася нерозкритою.

  
Невдовзі Джим звик до свого квіткового зору і, окрім роздумів про квітку Спока, майже не звертав на уявні квіти уваги, поки Боунз нарешті не дозволив йому повернутися до місій.

Джим вирушив разом із загоном на зустріч із тамтешнім агентом, готовим надати додаткову інформацію щодо дій клінгонів у цьому секторі. Джим призупинився, побачивши на шиї чоловіка вінок із болиголову та гілочок кипарису. Не припиняючи посміхатися та розмовляти, Джим без слів дав знак тривоги, щоб його люди були насторожі та пильнували ворогів.

Попередження про смертельну небезпеку виявилося справжнім: один із підлеглих доповів про присутність клінгонів. Озброєний цим знанням, Джим зібрав загін та влаштував напад на клінгонів, які зачаїлися в засідці. Таким чином він викрив подвійного агента. 

  
— Здається, я маю дякувати песпоранцям, — сказав Джим Споку підчас чергової партії в шахи.

Спок пересунув пішака.

— Твоя спостережливість у будь-якому разі допомогла би виявити істину.

— Неочікувані лестощі, — Джим відчув, як спалахнули вуха.

В очах Спока виблискувала жартівлива посмішка.

— Вулканці не лестять.

Джим засміявся і подивився на квітку, що й досі прикрашала Спока.

— Сподіваюся, я розумію її значення.

Спок підвів брову, немов у питанні. І Джим описав йому квітку.

— Вона прекрасна та унікальна, як ти.

Раптом Спок зпав з лиця.

— Боюся, мені вже час у ліжко. Надобраніч, капітане.

— Але чому? Я тебе образив? — Джим ухопив Спока за руку.

— Вулканці не ображаються. — Обличчя Спока закам'яніло. — Мені лишень потрібен відпочинок.

— Мабуть, я щось бовкнув не те. Дай мені шанс вибачитися! — благав Джим.

Нарешті Спок промовив:

— У квітки, яку ти описав, виняткове культурне значення в традиціях вулканців, особливо в часи до Реформації.

— Яке? — запитав Джим, і раптом він зрозумів, що ця відповідь важлива для них обох.

Спок відвів погляд.

— Квітка Пра'сваї приваблює комах-запильників запахом плоті, що розкладається. За віруваннями, ці квіти ростуть лише на могилах воїнів. У поезії дореформаційних часів вона була символом кохання, яке тільки смерть може зупинити. — Він зробив глибокий вдих. — Я розумію, що моє почуття нероздільне, але запевняю...

— Хвилинку, — Джим перервав його. — То ти кажеш, що кохаєш мене.

Спок застиг.

— Я вірю, що ми зможемо підтримувати професійні стосунки...

Джим розсміявся та схопив Спока за руку, піднімаючи її — для поцілунку. Очі Спока розширилися, і він витріщився на Джима, чим розсмішив його ще дужче.

— Повір мені, якби мої думки про тебе були квітами, я був би схожий зараз на сад, повний червоних троянд.

— Ти поділяєш моє почуття? — запитав Спок, усе ще напружений. 

— Усім серцем, усім життям, — сказав Джим і поцілував його.

**Author's Note:**

> Примітки від авторки:  
> Література: Мова квітів, Кейт Гріневей, 1884 (Language of Flowers by Kate Greenaway, 1884), www.gutenberg.org/files/31591/31591.txt.  
> Значення квітів:  
> Геліотроп — відданість.  
> Кислиця — радість.  
> Гостролист — передбачення.  
> Лунарія — забуття.  
> Крижана трава — коли кров стигне в жилах.  
> Морозник — заспокоєння.  
> Болиголов — смерть.  
> Кипарис — смерть.


End file.
